


In the Pool

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "It's exciting, the possibility that we could get caught, but it's also kinda terrifying."





	In the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Arrow/Flashverse or Arrow/Flashverse RPF, any m/m, semi-public underwater lapsex

"Relax," Leonard whispered in Ray's ear, hands gripping the other man's hips a little tighter. He pressed a kiss to Ray's neck, one hand moving into the front of Ray's swim trunks. Ray gasped softly, head falling back onto Leonard's shoulder. 

"Sorry," Ray mumbled, eyeing the doors to the pool. "Someone could walk in."

"They could," Leonard said. "Or you could stop worrying about what could happen and have a bit of fun."

Ray sighed and closed his eyes, another moan falling out of him as Leonard thrust up, rubbing his hard on against his bottom. "It's exciting, the possibility that we could get caught, but it's also kinda terrifying."

"If you really want to, we can go back to our room."

Ray shook his head. "No," He said, getting up to straddle Leonard's lap. "It's late. Everyone is probably asleep by now. I can do this."

Leonard smiled and pressed his lips to Ray's, tugging his swim trunks down. "Let's get naked then."


End file.
